La noche
by Mrs. Blackbird
Summary: -¡Me lleva la fregada! Se envió. -¿De qué hablas, Rose? .-¡Nuestro estúpido audio! .-¡No puede escucharlo! Rosalie, Isabella y Alice pasarán por una larga travesía para eliminar aquel terrible mensaje que enviaron estando ebrias, un mensaje donde revelan bastantes secretos... nadie querría saberlos.


_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA TRAMA**_

 _El inicio de la travesía_

-¡Rosalie! –exclamaron ambas chicas al unísono al ver a la rubia quién segundos atrás se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera. En cuánto estuvieron frente a frente se envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo, hacía tiempo que no se veían y a pesar de que constantemente intercambiasen llamadas jamás sería lo mismo, todo esto debido a que no vivían en la misma ciudad.

-¿Cómo han estado? –preguntó la castaña una vez que se separaron.

Minutos más tarde las tres abordaban un taxi que las llevaría hasta el hotel dónde habrían de hospedarse los próximos días; eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde cuando la castaña y pelinegra ingresaron al salón dónde se llevaría a cabo la cena, se detuvieron a buscar con la mirada a su amiga pero, ante el fallido intento, decidieron caminar en línea recta hasta donde se encontraba la barra de bebidas, ambas permanecieron en silencio hasta que las orbes marrones de una de ellas se detuvieron en una conocida cabellera cobriza.

-Bells, no vayas a voltear hacia atrás –murmuró alarmada.

-¿Pero de qué hablas, Alice? –cuestionó confundida mientras –como toda mujer discreta- miraba sobre su hombro, casi al instante el cobrizo ladeó su cabeza; Isabella contuvo la respiración, era consciente de que tarde o temprano habrían de cruzarse pero no esperaba verle tan pronto, no estaba preparada, se giró rápidamente al tiempo que fijaba su mirada en el piso, _espero que no me haya visto, bueno en realidad debería de verme ¿o me ignorará? Pero…,_ sus pensamientos, antes dispersos, no podían evitar contradecirse, debía de huir de alguna forma de ahí antes de que Jasper la notara.- ¡Mira! Creo que Rose está ahí –dijo mientras tomaba por la muñeca a su acompañante y sin dejarla contestar la jalaba en dirección al otro lado de la habitación.

Su mirada iba de abajo hacia arriba con el objetivo de evitar alguna caída por la prisa, así mismo, mantenía su cabeza ligeramente ladeada creando una cortina de cabello que cubría su rostro –o eso pensaba ella-, entre el bullicio generado por las diversas conversaciones que seguían los invitados resonaba el sonido de sus tacones al chocar contra el piso, sonido que se detuvo repentinamente cuando un llamado atrajo su atención, no pudo evitar murmurar un par de maldiciones antes de soltar a Alice y girarse en dirección a la voz, con la cara ligeramente enrojecida sonrió tan falsamente como pudo.

-¡Hey! –dijo con fingido entusiasmo.

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Bella! –saludó el rubio mientras la estrechaba amistosamente.

-Isabella… -murmuró a su vez el cobrizo.

-Edward –correspondió al escueto gesto.- Lo sé, Jazz, hace años que no venía, escuché que planeabas casarte.

-¿Pero quién te dijo eso?... Rose, en realidad no fue nada. Aún estoy disponible –completó antes de guiñarme un ojo en son de broma.

-Uff, ya estaba por tirarme de la azotea –contestó con falso alivio mientras miraba de reojo al otro muchacho que se disponía a marcharse.- Vaya, me pareció ver a tu hermana, espero que hablemos después.

-Claro, nos vemos.

Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba la pelinegra recargada contra la pared mientras analizaba el outfit de cada persona que se cruzara por su vista, su mano derecha sostenía una copa de vino que constantemente era cambiada por otra llena, a pesar de ser la más sociable del trío la idea de estar rodeada –en su mayoría- por gente que no conocía o a quienes no veía desde hacía muchos años, por decisión, no le entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo, en esos momentos de intenso aburrimiento debía refugiarse en la bebida para poder sobrellevarlo, _¿Pero dónde diablos se metieron? ¡Cómo se atrevieron a dejarme sola!,_ reclamaba una y otra vez mentalmente además de que pensaba en los reproches que más tarde le haría a sus mejores amigas.

Rodaba los ojos ante la molestia cuando divisó a cierta rubia odiosa acercándose peligrosamente en su dirección, si había alguien que realmente le irritaba era Tanya Denali, hermana de la futura novia, la relación que mantenía con ella era un tanto complicada, ambas se rechazaban mutuamente pero aunque no se agradaran se trataban como "amigas" cada que se cruzaban frente a más personas, caso contrario al de Isabella quien procuraba dirigirle la palabra únicamente para lo necesario. Repentinamente una falsa sensación de calor cubrió su cuerpo y fingiendo no haberla notado se encaminó a la entrada no sin antes darle un profundo trago a la copa que tenía en mano y reemplazarla por otra.

La rubia serpenteaba grácilmente entre las personas sonriéndoles constantemente a pesar de encontrarse estresada y es que ya casi era momento de que comenzaran la cena pero no había visto a sus dos amigas, conociéndolas no resultaría sorprendente que se hubieran perdido o estuvieran ebrias en algún lugar y se aparecieran en el momento más inoportuno, se subió la parte delantera de su vestido strapples pues sentía que se había bajado un poco y saludó a su tía, ésta le agradeció nuevamente por su ayuda pero fue ignorada por Rosalie quién inspeccionaba discretamente sus alrededores.

Por fin identificó una –algo desordenada- cabellera caoba, se disculpó con Carmen y caminó hasta su blanco, ¡perfecto, sólo faltaba una!, se encontraba a unos pocos pasos cuando fue interceptada por Tanya, _¡que oportuna, prima!,_ pensó molesta mientras ésta comenzaba a parlotear sobre trivialidades.

-¿Vino? –preguntó el cobrizo sorprendiendo –o más bien, asustando- a la castaña quién se limitó a asentir.- ¿Te invitó Rosalie?

-De hecho fue Tanya.

-Que novedad, sarcasmo.

-Siempre dijiste que te agradaba eso –contestó hostil pero antes de que pudiera recibir una respuesta fue salvada por la ojiazul.

Después de recorrer rápidamente el lugar decidieron buscar a Alice en la calle, su molestia no pudo ser mayor cuando la vieron sentada en el asfalto con un cigarro entre los dedos, la rubia le arrebató el pequeño cilindro y lo piso fuertemente con su zapato para después ingresar acompañada de las dos aunque no se daría cuenta de que ambas se desviarían del camino y acompañarían minutos más tarde a todos.

Los segundos transcurrían acorde a las amenas pláticas que compartían los invitados, las muchachas se limitaban a hablar entre sí de cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente con el único fin de entretenerse, la castaña no paraba de estrujar sus manos por debajo de la mesa debido a la sensación que generaba en ella tener al cobrizo cerca mientras que la pelinegra no podía evitar mirar de reojo cada tanto al hermano su amiga, le era impresionante el cambio que éste experimentó al crecer pues no recordaba que fuese tan atractivo, es más, ni siquiera era capaz de evocar algún momento en que él se encontrara presente, lo conocía más por pláticas y fotos que en persona. _¿Por qué nunca me lo presentaste, Rose?,_ cuestionó mentalmente para después mirar los achocolatados ojos de su amiga.

Kate se inclinó hacia su prima y le susurró un par de palabras que no pudieron evitar sorprenderla ligeramente, si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otra persona y una circunstancia diferente se habría rehusado así que le sonrió divertida mientras le guiñaba un ojo, hacía tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de parrandear con las chicas ¿cómo podría negarse?, discretamente sacó su celular y texteó rápidamente un mensaje.

Cuando el reloj apuntaba a las diez de la noche Rosalie esperaba impaciente en el lobby, apenas se había cruzado con su novio quien la esperaba para ir al hotel pero debido al cambio de planes debió irse solo, ambos se verían más tarde. Finalmente divisó a unas calmadas Alice e Isabella que avanzaban en su dirección, se limitó a señalar su reloj para que ambas caminaran con mayor velocidad y no pudo evitar dirigirles una mirada extrañada cuando comenzaron a reírse tontamente después de que la castaña tropezaba y casi caía.

La música ensordecedora y rimbombante junto con las luces bajas y extravagantes hacían un ambiente típico de los pubs, las mujeres presentes se dividían entre las mesas y pista de baile, la mayoría alcoholizadas no paraban de hablar de cosas insensatas y a veces poco propias de su edad; de entre todas se encontraba un grupo con aproximadamente trece damas en el primer piso del lugar, habían arribado recientemente y sus bebidas apenas fueron llevadas cuando una de las hermanas de la novia, Irina, decidió dirigir unas palabras a Kate acción que dio paso a que cada una de ellas hiciera lo mismo, llegado su turno la castaña se puso de pie patosamente con botella en mano y después de recitar un par de incoherencias fue interrumpida por Alice quien en un intento de "salvarla" tomó la palabra.

-¡Catelyn! –exclamó ante la mirada desaprobatoria del resto pues, evidentemente, se había equivocado de nombre-, nos hemos visto un par de veces y a pesar de ello, estando todas aquí siento que tenemos más confianza que antes así que quiero decirte algo muy importante –dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar.- Esos zapatos no van para nada con tu vestido ¡Sólo míralos son horri…

-Muchas gracias por sus palabras –interrumpió Rosalie antes de que las cosas empeoraran pues a juzgar por las expresiones del resto podía divisar un gran descontento y desagrado ante la última intervención. Caminaba al sanitario cuando su prima la interceptó, le preguntó por el estado de sus amigas y después de hacer determinado gesto la rubia pareció encontrar la respuesta, ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?, con falsa incredulidad le negó aquel pensamiento a la futura novia excusándose en que con frecuencia no pensaban antes de hablar cuestión que se agravaba con el hecho de prácticamente estar rodeadas por desconocidas; una vez de vuelta arrastró a las otras dos consigo en dirección a la pista de baile.- ¿De dónde sacaron la droga? –siseó.

-¡Shhhh! No queremos compartir con el resto.

-¿Quieres? –preguntó Isabella.

-Nos vamos de aquí.

-¡Vamos Rosie!

-¡Vengan chicas! –les llamó Irina antes de que la rubia pudiese replicar, se limitó a sonreír y advertirle a sus acompañantes que se comportaran.

Las cosas parecieron transcurrir de forma "tranquila" más tarde, entre alcohol y risas amenos minutos transcurrían, Kate se encontraba sonriente platicando con Alice y Tanya en la mesa mientras algunas otras bailaban, Isabella, por su parte, se limitaba a beber en la barra y cada que cierta persona cruzaba por su mente tendía a tomar tragos más grandes; al cabo de unos minutos la rubia fue con ella, finalmente logró que accediera a reunirse con el resto a pesar de su incomodidad por la falta de conocimiento, le rodeó los hombros con su brazo y entonces pudo divisar como algunas damas estaban de pie.

Aquella sensación relajante que les brindaba el alcohol desapareció en cuanto divisaron la escena que las hizo parar en seco, el semblante de la futura novia tenía una mueca de enojo mientras observaba a la pelinegra quien –con ambos ojos muy abiertos- cubría su boca, el resto de las muchachas también tenían un gesto de creciente molestia y Carmen… si sus ojos fuesen pistolas la pelinegra habría muerto acribillada segundos atrás pero no fue hasta que divisaron la gran mancha que cubría el vestido rosado cuando entendieron la situación.

-Creo que ya acabó la celebración –dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa forzada-. Te acompaño a limpiarte.

-¡Evidentemente terminó! –interrumpió la madre de la muchacha.

-¿Acaso te parece gracioso Rosalie? –bramó Kate al ver su sonrisa.

-En lo absoluto, no tiene la mínima gracia –intervino Isabella.

-Claro, así como sus estúpidos comentarios durante la noche –respondió Carmen.

-Si no fuera porque eres mi dama de honor, Rosalie, estas fulanas no estarían aquí, así que seré clara. Ustedes dos –dijo mientras las señalaba- no se les ocurra presentarse mañana a no ser que vayan a estar sobrias y dispuestas a cerrar la maldita boca durante mi boda…

-Kate…

-Es más, tú estás incluida, ahora ¡largo!

-Lo lamento tanto, Rose…

La rubia se limitaba a caminar de un lado a otro mientras sus amigas yacían sentadas en la banqueta, ¿había algo que pudiese hacer? Simplemente no aparecerse al próximo día a menos que quisiese ser odiada por su prima y ser escaneada bajo las exasperantes miradas del resto de las damas de honor que acompañarían a Kate, más calmada que antes se sentó junto a sus amigas y tras un largo suspiro habló.

-Mañana no debo levantarme temprano, ¿quién quiere alcoholizarse hasta altas horas de la noche? –en respuesta las morenas se limitaron a levantar sus manos y después de un abrazo grupal se dirigieron al bar más cercano.

Kate se durmió con un sentimiento de profundo arrepentimiento, ¿cómo había podido decirle eso a Rose? No había sido su culpa y tampoco de Alice, uno no podía evitar vomitar cuando estaba ebrio y podía afirmarlo pues ya le había sucedido, además de que sólo era ropa… ¿por qué le habría hecho caso a ella?; su último pensamiento fue que llamaría a su querida prima en cuanto despertara y le pediría disculpas tanto a ella como a sus amigas.

Una hora más tarde, una pequeña luz verde fue emitida por su celular debido a la recepción de un mensaje de voz mientras que del otro lado de la ciudad el grito de tres mujeres resonaba por todo un bar…

 ** _¡Hola! Esta es una nueva historia de humor que se me ocurrió mientras veía una de mis películas favoritas, espero les haya agradado el primer capítulo y me apoyen con un review diciendo que tal les pareció, espero disfruten esta trama._**

 ** _Atte Mrs. Blackbird_**


End file.
